1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a hole plug for an intraocular lens, and more importantly, pertains to a hole plug with a skirt, as well as cross-action forceps for inserting the hole plug through an incision in the eye.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Posterior chamber lenses are provided with an optional plurality of holes by the manufacture. For example, a posterior chamber lens can be manufactured with no positioning holes, two positioning holes, or four positioning holes. The number of positioning holes is basically the ophthalmologist's preference.
The positioning holes unfortunately allow light to pass through the positioning holes, which in some patients causes glare, radial lines, flare or circular discs in the posterior chamber lens whenever the hole becomes exposed in the pupil. Further, fibrosis can cause the pupil's center position to migrate off center to expose the positioning holes in the IOL causing unwanted light interference in the vision.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a positioning hole plug, as well as a method for inserting the positioning hole plug, and thereby minimizing if not eliminating the above prior art problems.